hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:IiCee
Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen, IiCee! Das HitmanReborn-Wiki-Team freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Wir können wirklich jede helfende Hand vertragen und freuen uns über jeden neuen Benutzer, der zu uns stößt! Übrigends: Cooler Edit auf der Seite Benutzer:IiCee!! Da du ja noch neu bist, hast du vielleicht noch einige Fragen. Um Antworten zu bekommen, kannst du: *Natürlich erst einmal die Allgemeine Hilfe zu Rate ziehen, falls du ganz neu bei Wiki bist. *Dir neben im Menü den Punkt Editierhilfe und seine Unterpunkte anschauen. Des Weiteren findest du unter dem Punkt Vorlagen alles, was du zu diesem Thema wissen musst sowie alle Kopiervorlagen, die du einfach bequem in den Artikel deiner Wahl einfügen kannst. Natürlich gibt es noch weitere Vorlagen, die dort nicht direkt zu sehen sind. Dafür kannst du einfach auf dieser Seite nachschauen. *Dich natürlich auch an einen Admin oder jeden anderen User hier wenden. Das Team steht dir für alle Fragen zu Verfügung. Du kannst z.B. mir einfach auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben. Vergiss dabei aber nicht, deine Nachricht mit vier Tilden ~~~~ zu unterschreiben, damit ich oder ein anderer User dir antworten kann. Falls du Anregungen hast, kannst du diese entweder im Forum oder im Community Portal stellen. So, und nun noch viel Spaß beim weiteren Editiern hier im HitmanReborn-Wiki! Ich hoffe, wir lesen noch viel von dir ;). -- Planet-punk (Diskussion) 18:03, 7. Aug. 2010 Re: Team Hey! Schön das du hier hier gefunden hast! Und danke für das Lob, KHR ist eben der beste Anime/Manga :D. Da verdient er auch eine gebührende Seite ^___^. Und das Beste ist: Du kannst auch mithelfen ;). Auch klasse, dass du im Scan-Team mitmachen willst! Langsam nehmen wir Gestalt an. Um gleich mitzuarbeiten, legst du dir am besten IRC zu - ICQ oder MSN reicht aber auch, da Decimo und ich letzte Woche ziemliche Probleme damit hatten. Kannst diese Woche dann auch gleich anfangen, sobald das neue Kapitel draußen ist ^^. Und wegen Englisch: Wir können das auch nicht perfekt ^^. Ich hatte letzte Woche auch einige Probleme bei manchen Sätzen, ist also ganz normal :3. --Game Over ... planet-punk 11:29, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Kein Thema. :3 Also falls du mich adden möchtest: :ICQ 552295841 :MSN pplanet-punk@hotmail.de :--Game Over ... planet-punk 23:23, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ♪ Konnichi wa ~ Konnichi waaaaa *shishi* ♪ Hab mir grad mal dein Profil durchgelesen *stalk* *stalk* Und mir gedacht: Yah lass ma Freunde werden ! xD *hust* kaaaay, will ma nicht so aufdringlich sein (pssss....eig doch >_> ) aber, ich glaube ich hab das gleiche Problem wie du o.O - - - - Stille - - - - Ich finde auch die meisten Charas bei KHR einfach nur geil :D Nyoah halt wie du auch, bis auf Glo Xinia (oder wie der hässlige geschrieben wird) und M.M. (über die sag ich nichts, das wäre nur ne wertvolle Zeitverschwendung) xD ♪ Bye-bi ♪ (Collonelo 20:52, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Wouhuuuu, arigatou :3 *weiter stalk* Wart ma komme gleich bei MSN on, muss dafür nur ma den PC wechseln xD Sitz schon den ganzen Tag am Laptop o.O Ohyeh ich hör schon wie der PC heult: Nimm mich ! mach mich an (eh....zweideutig xD) ! ständig vernachlässigst du mich ! Mom, was sag ich denn immer...? Heiß das nich Bye-bi o.O (Collonelo 21:06, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Konichiwa So ich denke wir kennen uns noch nicht (weiß ich mit sicherheit, aber egal) Habe gehört, das hast interesse am scanlaten, Planet-punk sagte was von translator... Jetzt kommt deine Chance zu zeigen was du drauf hast xD (das hört sich grad an wien gewinnspiel oder so) Nein also kurz und bündig: Planet-punk kann morgen nicht und in der Regel kommen morgen die englischen scans, dass heißt du kannst dich mal an denen probieren Wenn du nicht weißt, woher du die scans bekommen sollst, dann komm morgen Mittag einfach on ICQ: 444791869 ---> Rado MSN: trado.ich@gmx.de <--- Die Email unterliegt Datenschutz weitergabe und Spam verboten xD IRC: irc.euirc.net ---> CH: RebornWikia ansonsten komm am besten auch on :) wenn du nicht kannst, schreib mir am besten auf meine disku. seite. Wenn du nicht weißt, wie du translaten solltst: Titelseite: Target 301 - Entschlossenheit Als sich der Kampf nähert, entfacht es die Flammen im Innern ihres Herzens...!!! Seite 1: Panel 1: Sprechblase 1: WH- Sprechblase 2: !! Die neuen Vongola Ringe!! Was sind ihre Kräfte?! Panel 2: Tsuna: Sprechblase 1: DIE FORMEN DER RINGE... Sprechblase 2: HABEN SICH VERÄNDERT!! Panel 3: Ryohei: Sprechblase 1: MEIN VONGOLA RING... Sprechblase 2: IST ZU EINEM ARMREIF GEWORDEN!! Panel 4: Gokudera: Sprechblase 1: MEINER IST EIN GÜRTEL! Sprechblase 2: WAS GEHT HIER VOR?! Panel 5: Talbot: Sprechblase 1: Die Vongola Ringe haben Formen gewählt, die zu euren Fähigkeiten am besten passen. Sprechblase 2: Diese Serie ist exlusiv für die 10. Vongola Generation geschaffen worden. Seite 2: Dreierpanel oben: Man nennt sie... Dreierpanel unten: Vongola Ausrüstung! Panel 1: Ryohei: Exklusiv für uns?! Ah, deshalb passen sie so gut! Gokudera: Yeah! Es fühlt sich an, als hätten wir sie schon seit Jahren! Tsuna: Aber... War es denn okay für uns, die Ringe zu verändern, welche so lange weitergegeben wurden? Panel 2: Reborn: Sprechblase 1: Die Form ist nicht das, was zählt. Sprechblse 2: Es ist der Fakt, dass ihr auf die Ringe mit euren Flammen geantwortet habt. Das ist n Beispiel Panels immer so, wie man den manga auch liest. Übrigens danke an Planet-punk für diese translation ;) So bei weiteren fragen, kannst du mich natürlich noch löchern. ++ Decimo 18:57, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ ICQ klar bin ich on nur gestern nicht -_- naja bin on ;) Servus! Tja, dann halt auch erstmal das hallo back! Ich reiße natürlich keinen dem Kopf ab wenn er mich anschreibt, also auch dir nicht^^ Naja, ich bin vor allem letzte Woche sehr aktiv gewesen. Hab da meine 1000 Edits alle in der Woche gemacht. Werde jetzt erstmal eher weniger editieren, dann erst wieder sobald ich Semesterferien habe. Also in 2 Wochen. Will dann erster hier in der Rangliste werden! xD Naja, ich habe mittlerweile auch schon ein Weilchen nicht mehr auf fanfiktion.de meine Story geupdatet...muss ich dieses Wochenende mal machen. Habe leider bislang eher weniger Feedback bekommen, aber egal. Wie heißt du denn da? Naja, auch dir einen schönen Tag noch! DavisWTG 17:41, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Naja, ich bin halt generell ziemlich ehrgeizig^^ Naja, Semesterferien. Ich studiere ja, ich bin schon aus der Schule raus. Und du wirst auf jeden Fall was zu tun haben...Da müsstest du ja erstmal an Hawaii und Decimo vorbei...schwere Aufgabe, wenn du mich fragst. Ich habe bei meiner FF ja bis jetzt erst einmal Feedback auf der Seite bekommen. Naja, ich gebe dir am besten gleich den Link zu meinem Profil dort. Macht sich bequemer^^ http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/DavisWTG DavisWTG 18:55, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich studiere Wirtschaftsmathematik und bin momentan im 4ten Semester. Ist aber mehr als nur einfach. Schon das Abi mit 835 von 840 möglichen Punkten geschafft^^ Lies ruhig mal durch. Hab aber bis jetzt erst 12 von...naja, von bis jetzt 106 Chapter reingestellt... DavisWTG 19:20, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC)